Conventionally, as described in Patent Document 1, an exhaust gas purifying device is known that purifies exhaust gases by a catalyst incorporated in an exhaust gas flow channel of an internal combustion engine, such as a gasoline engine and a diesel engine, or by spraying urea into the exhaust gas flow channel. In this type of exhaust gas purifying device, a filter, a catalyst, etc. are contained in a cylindrical shell, and a flow channel pipe inserted in the cylindrical shell from a radial direction of the cylindrical shell is connected to the exhaust gas flow channel, to form a flow channel through which exhaust gases pass.
As shown in FIG. 5, a cylindrical shell 50 is a member formed in a cylindrical shape as a whole, and a pair of through holes 52, 54 are formed on a same axis along a radial direction of the cylindrical shell 50. A flow channel pipe 56 formed in a cylindrical shape is inserted through these through holes 52, 54.
An opening at one end of the cylindrical shell 50 is closed by attachment thereto of a lid member 58. The attachment of the lid member 58 is made by bending a periphery of the lid member 58 toward the cylindrical shell 50 to be fitted onto the cylindrical shell 50.